W.I.S.H
W.I.S.H (Stands for: '''W'ith I'ndependence '''S'uccess 'H'appens'') is a group featuring several girls all under Hello! Project Fantasy and are trainee's under Fantasy Kenshuusei. As this is not a trainee unit, they will not be realsing singles at any time until the final line-up is confirmed. On September 1st, 2015 after many line up changes, the final lined up was confirmed and all the members graduated from the training program. While most girl groups in Hello! Project Fantasy maintain an image of innocent and girlish charms, since 2018, the group has gone into a more mature image with sexier concepts as well. Members Current Members Former Members *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野: '''Citrine) (Left January 15, 2016) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ: Fire Opal) (Left January 15, 2016) Testing Line-Ups 1st Line Up= All the members in this line up givin until the 14th of May to decided if they want to continue in the unit. *Yamamoto Kira (山本 キラ) (B: 1993.02.13) *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ) (B: 1997.01.19) *Choi Yoona (최 윤아) (B: 1997.05.28) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) (B: 1998.08.08) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) (B: 1999.04.28) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) (B: 2000.10.13) *Tanimoto Haruna (谷本 春菜) (B 2000.11.14) |-|2nd Line Up= 6 members were added into this round while Kira, Eli, Yoona and Haruna left. All the members will be given until the end of May to decided if they want to stay in the unit. *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01), (added this round) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) (B: 1998.08.08) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ) (B: 1998.12.22), (added this round) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) (B: 1999.04.28) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子) (B: 1999.07.18), (added this round) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) (B: 1999.10.19), (added this round) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) (B: 2000.10.13) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) (B: 2001.04.21), (Added this round) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) (B: 2001.05.01), (added this round) |-|3rd Line Up= Maimi, Yuki, and left, while Ruka and Ami joined in this round, they will be givin test samples of their debut single, and will start learning the dance, all the members are given until the end of June to decided if they want to stay in the unit. *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) (B: 1997.02.02), (Added this round) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) (B: 1997.07.20), (Added this round) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ) (B: 1998.12.22) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子) (B: 1999.07.18) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) (B: 1999.10.19) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) (B: 2000.10.13) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) (B: 2001.04.21) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) (B: 2001.05.01) |-|4th Line Up= Makoto left while 7 others joined this round, they will be doing practice versions of their debut single, all the members are gebin until September to decided if they want to stay in the group. *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01) *Kenjiro Ayumi (健次郎 あゆみ) (B: 1996.12.18), (Added this round) *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野) (1997.01.05), (Added this round) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) (B: 1997.02.02) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) (B: 1997.07.20) *Shima Asami (志摩 麻美) (B: 1998.01.03), (Added this round) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ) (B: 1998.12.22) *Takanoriko Megumi (孝典 めぐみ) (B: 1998.12.30), (Added this round) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子) (B: 1999.07.18) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Lin Xiaojing (林 晓静) (B: 1999.09.25), (Added this round) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) (B: 1999.10.19) *Ikuta Yuuna (生田 由奈) (B: 2000.03.30), (Added this round) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) (B: 2001.04.21) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) (B: 2001.05.01) History 2015 On May 10, the group's formation was announced. When the group was announced, it was made very clear that they would be testing new line ups, adding members and taking out members, until a final line up was chosen. Beacuase of this, and that fact that the group didn't start as an indies unit, they did not release any singles. On September 1, the final line-up, their gem colors, and the leading members were released to the public. Their first single, titled "15 Wishes / Jemubuke / Nijinokanatani" was announced, as well as all of the members being released from their individual training programs (Fantasy Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Idol). On December 15, they released their debut single "15 Wishes / Jemubuke / Nijinokanatani", it ranked at #2, and sold a total of 61,577 copies. 2016 On January 15, it was announced that Minamaguchi Hirano and Hayashida Irona have both left the group due to untold reasons, and have stopped activies in the group and left the group and Hello! Project Fantasy. On March 1, they released their 2nd single "Starling / Breezing By The Night / Rabugemu", it ranked at #2 and sold a total of 119,387 copies. On March 19, they will be having a fan event titled 200 Days with W.I.S.H to celebrate being in the group for over 200 days. On that same event the group revealed that they will be releasing their debut mini album 200 Wishes ~Spending My Days With You~ on May 11. And the groups 3rd single which will also be released on May 24. On June 15, it was announced that during MV filming Ikuta Yuuna sprained her ankle and will be on a hiatus until she fully heals. Because of this only her voice will be heard in singles until she comes back. 2017 On July 1, on the first day of their summer concert, they announced several things. *A South Korean Concert set for September. *A Thailand Concert set for October. *Their newest tour set for 2018 starting in January. *A Nippon Budokan concert set for September 2, 2017. On October 27, it was announced that the group will have a year end concert in December. It will be a requiring event that the group hopes to continue. 2018 On January 11, the members blogged that they are currently in the final stage for their upcoming 10th single. More information will be revealed sometime in in January On January 14, the group announced their next single, along with a completion album. On January 21, on the first day of their 2018 winter tour, Leader Cha Seoyoung announced that on August 3, they will be holding a Tokyo Dome Concert in celebration of thier first ever number one, as well as a concert in China in May.. The also announced during the encore of their tour that if their next single gets number 1 on the Oricon charts, they will be having a dome tour. Hello! Project Fantay's CEO later on confirmed this statement. On March 18, the group announced their 11th single. On April 16, the group announced that they will be releasing a new set of singles under the title being called W.I.S.H Box. Each single under W.I.S.H Box will feature different members as a chance to help each member grow in talent. It will start in early August. On April 19, the group recieved their first CF deal. The CF will be for NYX Makeup, and the groups CF will be airing from late April to late October. The members will be promoting a new brand of lipstick that is represented by their member colors and singles. In October for the first time since early 2016, the groups single was ranked at Number 2 and not Number 1 on the Oricon charts, bringing their 8 Number 1 streak to an end. 2019 On December 15, Cha Seoyoung announced that the group will be going through a gem change in the beginning of next year. The members have decided to go with this as a change of pace. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Completion Album Concert-Exclusive Albums Singles Original Songs *2016.04.03 I'm Good, I'm Hot, I'm Fresh, I'm Fly *2016.04.22 Meow *2017.01.21 Beautiful *2018.05.06 GOOD LUCK BOY - (Lin Xiaojing solo) *2018.05.06 Spotlight *2018.05.06 Baby Just Like That Member Centers While the group has been active, they do not have a set center, instead they use mutliple members for different singles. Concerts Headlining Tours #- 2016.02.28 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2016 Fuyu ~Start Up!~ #- 2016.08.28 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2016 Natsu ~Sky Tower~ #- 2017.03.04 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2017 Fuyu ~Diamond Cut~ #- 2017.09.02 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2017 Natsu ~Uppercut~ #- 2018.03.31 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2018 Fuyu ~The Seven Sins~ #- 2018.09.30 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2018 Natsu ~Grand Wish~ #- 2019.04.27 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2019 Fuyu ~Constalation~ #- 2019.09.28 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2019 Natsu ~Lovely Timing~ #- 2020.04.26 W.I.S.H Concert Tour 2020 Fuyu ~Passion~ One-Time Concerts #2017.09.03 W.I.S.Hing at Nippon Budokan ~2 Years W.I.S.Hing~ #2017.12.31 W.I.S.Hing at Nippon Budokan ~2017 to 2018~ #2018.08.03 W.I.S.Hing at Tokyo Dome ~The Celebration To Remember~ #2019.09.02 W.I.S.Hing at Tokyo Dome ~Lovely Timing in Tokyo Dome~ Overseas Concerts #2017.09.23 W.I.S.Hing In Seoul ~SEOUL SENSATION~ #2017.10.28 W.I.S.Hing in Thailand ~WELCOME TO THAILAND~ #2018.05.06 W.I.S.Hing in Shanghai ~Xièxiè Xīwàng~ Anniversary Concerts # 2016.09.01 W.I.S.H 1st Anniversary Live! ~LIVE UP~ # 2017.09.01 W.I.S.H 2nd Anniversary Live! ~TIMELESS BEAUTY~ # 2018.09.01 W.I.S.H 3rd Anniversary Live! ~3rd Step~ # 2019.09.01 W.I.S.H 4th Anniversary Live ~LETS GET IT~ W.I.S.H Eras Each single that W.I.S.H releases are under a certain Era of the groups length in time. #- 2016.06.01 Debut Era ~15 Wishes to Success~ - (1st Single - 3rd Single), (1 Album) #- 2018.05.01 Rising Era ~Seven Sins of Life~ - (4th Single - 10th Single), (9 Albums) #- 2019.12.01 Elegance Era ~Beauty and Grace~ - (11th Single - 14th Single), (4 Albums) #- Present Walk of Life Era ~TBA~ CF and Publications CF Deals *- 2018.10.30 NYX Makeup -W.I.S.H Stick- *- 2018.12.10 H&M *- 2019.04.30 Ramen KING *- 2019.08.31 Uniqlo *- 2019.12.16 Ramen KING Verson 2 *- 2020.07.31 Uniqlo Calendars *2015.11.02 W.I.S.H 2016 Calendar *2016.11.07 W.I.S.H 2017 Calendar *2017.11.06 W.I.S.H 2018 Calendar *2018.11.05 W.I.S.H 2019 Calendar *2019.11.04 W.I.S.H 2020 Calendar Tanaka Risa Photobooks # 2016.11.01 Risa's 20th # 2018.06.25 Trick Hour # 2020.03.07 Sentimental Kenjiro Ayumi Photobooks # 2016.12.18 Kenjiro Ayumi 'Born in 1996' # 2017.08.07 Ayumi in Fukuoka # 2018.04.13 Ayumi Kenjiro # 2019.01.21 Purple Rose # 2020.02.14 Chocolate LOVE Kinoshita Ami Photobooks # 2017.02.02 Ami and the 20th # 2018.02.14 Amore Ami # 2019.02.11 LoveMi # 2020.02.25 Fun Beach Day Akane Ruka Photobooks # 2017.07.20 Akane-Chan # 2019.02.25 Life by L.O.V.E Shima Asami Photobooks # 2018.01.03 Last Teens # 2019.06.24 Asami ni OKINAWA Oshiro Maya Photobooks # 2018.12.22 20 Days of Love Takanoriko Megumi Photobooks # 2018.12.30 Megumi's 20th Day # 2019.07.01 Let's Swim Today Tatsuki Eiko Photobooks # 2019.07.18 Eiko x 20 Cha Seoyoung Photobooks # 2019.09.12 Seoyoung by 20 Lin Xiaojing Photobooks # 2019.09.25 20's Trending Xiaojing Ikuta Yuuna's Photobooks # 2020.03.30 My Year Total Sales Count Trivia *They are the third group to use gemstones as their member colors, the other two being A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T and Gem$tones. *Their dorm roommates are: **From 2015-2019: ***1st Room: Tanaka Risa, Kenjiro Ayumi, Kinoshita Ami and Akane Ruka ***2nd Room: Shima Asami, Oshiro Maya, Takanoriko Megumi ***3rd Room: Tatsuki Eiko, Cha Seoyoung, and Lin Xiaojing, ***4th Room: Ikuta Yuuna, Ito Mizuki and Nakana Riko **From 2019-Present: ***1st Dorm: Tanaka Risa, Kinoshita Ami, Shima Asami, Takanoriko Megumi, Cha Seoyoung, Ikuta Yuuna and Nakana Riko ***2nd Dorm: Kenjiro Ayumi, Akane Ruka, Oshira Maya, Tatsuki Eiko, Lin Xiaojing, and Ito Mizuki *Seoyoung was chosen as the leader due to the fact that she was the only remaining member from the original testing line-up as well as all the other members voted her as the leader. *Seoyoung and Xiaojing are the only members to not be of Japanese decent. *At the time of their formation, the group average was 15.2 years old. *They want to improve on their dancing and become well known idols. *Seo Seoyoung revealed that the group will add members when they need too, but not when ever a member leaves. *The group has a total of four managers. One who manages the entire group, and three who take care of different members: **'Chae Siwon:' Whole group manager **'Kyla Takamura is the manager to:' Tanaka Risa, Kinoshita Ami, Tatsuki Eiko, and Lin Xiaojing **'Miyayama Ibuki is the manager to:' Kenjiro Ayumi, Oshiro Maya, Chae Seoyoung, and Ito Mizuki **'Hatori Ai is the manager to:' Akane Ruka Shima Asami, Takanoriko Megumi, Ikuta Yuuna, and Nakano Riko *When the confirmed members were announced their training time for each member was (In order of time): **Tanaka Risa and Akane Ruka: 4 Years, 5 Months, 10 Days **Oshiro Maya: 1 Year, 7 Months, 17 Days **Tatsuki Eiko: 1 Year, 4 Months, 29 Days **Kinoshita Ami: 9 Months, 3 Days **Cha Seoyoung, Hayashida Irona, Ito Mizuki and Nakana Riko: 7 Months, 27 Days **Shima Asami and Lin Xiaojing: 6 Months, 19 Days **Kenjiro Ayumi, Minamaguchi Hirano, Takanoriko Megumi and Ikuta Yuuna: 5 Months, 3 Days |}